Diferencia
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Hay cosas que no comprendes hasta que las vives. -Ahora entiendes bien la diferencia, mujer tonta?- SaixBaby5


Una cosa pequeña e insignificante que surgió de los feels del capitulo 710 del anime.

 _Gracias por leer~_

* * *

La base de la armada Happo era un escenario de absoluto caos y destrucción pues su anterior líder, Don Chinjao, arremetía a cabezazos contra todo lo que tuviese enfrente, furioso de haber sido expulsado de la habitación principal de la sede por nada menos que su propio nieto.

Aunque Sai se hubiese vuelto formalmente el líder de la armada desde hace ya tiempo, todavía era su mayor, su abuelo! No podía ser excluido de esa manera tan humillante de un asunto que concernía a toda la familia! Ese mocoso engreído se las habría de pagar por las próximas dos generaciones! Y así volvía a descargar su furia contra las pobres almas indefensas que se encontraban a su alrededor, por mucho que su segundo nieto Bô hiciera lo que podía por contenerlo lo suficiente para que su hermano mayor arreglara su problema, o lo que fuera.

Ignorando el escándalo del exterior, Sai se enfrentaba al que probablemente sea el momento más complicado de toda su existencia.

Desde siempre estuvo centrado en la armada, en aumentar su propia fuerza. No había nada que importara más que eso. Su vida estaba arreglada. El matrimonio sería solo un mero trámite para aumentar el poderío del legado familiar.

Así hubiera sido, de no ser porque eligió tener a su lado a una mujer loca con severos problemas de autoestima quien volvía a convertirse en un terrible dolor de cabeza. De nuevo.

Lograr mantenerla quieta durante ese poco menos de un año fue un verdadero infierno, evitando que quisiera ir tras él en cada ocasión que era requerido en batalla, alejándola de todo aquel que quisiera tomar ventaja de su "posición" dentro de la casa Chinjao por ese estúpido complejo que no era capaz de superar por completo. Pero por fin se terminó. O eso esperaba, de lo contrario su cabeza estallaría. Maldición, porque tenía que ser tan complicado hacerla entender?!

Al fin decidió encarar la situación como era su deber.

Pero después de que todos fueran echados a patadas del lugar por Sai ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Ella estaba en la cama, que se hallaba estampada con mucha de su sangre, la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de intrincados diseños; su bonito cabello negro maltratado y gotas de sudor todavía corriendo por su rostro debido al dolor que acababa de pasar. De seguro nunca se había planteado estar en semejante situación; respiraba con pesadez viéndose completamente superada por sus emociones.

Llevaba un buen rato sin reaccionar y Sai empezó a inquietarse, no fuera a ser que en un impulso se le ocurriese convertirse en bomba y volara el lugar, o algo así.

-Ahora entiendes bien la diferencia, mujer tonta?- le preguntó por fin cruzado de brazos todavía sin querer acercarse, dándole espacio.

Tuvo que esperar unos instantes antes de obtener respuesta.

-Él… _él_ verdaderamente me necesita, no es así?- pudo decir apenas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apretando contra su pecho el pequeño trozo de vida incipiente entre sus brazos.

Sai, _Don Sai_ , decimotercer líder de la armada Happo, tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para evitar que se le quebrara la voz al hablar. A paso lento fue a sentarse en el lecho, al lado de esa mujer loca y dulce que tomó por esposa hace tiempo guiado por el impulso y los instintos en el fragor de la batalla. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo como en ese momento.

Sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas, colocando un respetuoso beso en ella. Una pequeña lagrima traicionera escapando de la esquina de sus ojos.

-Ambos te necesitaremos mucho de aquí en adelante. Cuida bien de nosotros, de acuerdo?-

* * *

No la llamé por "su nombre" en ningún momento porque ya se ha dicho que este no es el real. No se si al abandonar a la Familia Donquixote siga conservando el Baby5 (digo tampoco creo que quiera regresar al nombre que le dio la madre que la desechó) Lo que si es seguro es que Sai no la llamaría directamente por su nombre cualquiera que fuera por pura pena 3

El SaixBaby5 merece amor. Baby5 merece amor :')


End file.
